ReBirth by Sleep
by UknownHero
Summary: What if Aqua and Ventus got sent through time? What if they arrived around the time Destiny Island gets destroyed? Now 10 years in the future, Aqua must team up with Sora, Donald and Goofy to find Sora's friends, Ven's heart and Terra. But with the darkness starting to rise, will they find them before they lose everything? Being rewritten.


Hey, UknownHero here and welcome to another fic and my first challenge fic! I decided to put this up because 1) I'm really interested by time travel and 2) I've played both the original KH and BBS to death. Anyway, this is a challenge from The10thDoctor1964. Yeah. Oh, and since I mostly write in POV style, this will be seen from the eyes of Terra, Ventus and Aqua. Though mostly Aqua since in the canon, she's the least screwed over in my opinion.

So… Let's start off ReBirth By Sleep! Hope you enjoy it, people!

Oh, and SPOILERS FOR BBS!

New Game… Start!

Chapter 1: Fast Forward!

(Aqua's POV)

Why is this entire thing happening to us?

Terra, Ven, Master Erauqs, why them?

Why happen to us?

All of these thoughts ran through my head as I fought a Vanitas-possessed Ven. Terra was fighting Master Xehanort, who deceived us and almost turned us against each other. He was the reason Ven lost his memories. He was the reason why Terra turned to the darkness. He's the reason I was fighting my best friend.

All because he wanted to forge a stupid Keyblade.

I was too tired to fight Ven anymore. Even though I was with another Keyblade wielder, King Mickey Mouse, Ven-itas (don't ask me why I called him that) was too strong. He had the X-Blade, a powerful weapon said to unlock something called Kingdom Hearts, which turned out to be a heart-shaped moon. Xehanort needed Ven to fight Vanitas in order to forge it, which he succeeded doing so. We can't let Xehanort take Kingdom Hearts.

I got up and ran towards Ven-itas and clashed Keyblades one more time, creating a huge shockwave. I looked straight in my possessed friend's amber eyes. Then I see it turn blue before going back.

Ventus!

He's fighting Vanitas back and was winning as I felt his power lessen. I saw him smirk, "C'mon Aqua. I know you can do better than that." That pushed me over the edge,

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I pushed him back with a newfound power. I saw Ven-itas' face panic as I saw his precious X-Blade starting to chip and crack, "I WON'T LET YOU WIN!"

"No!" Then I put all of my strength into one last push and snapped the stupid thing in half causing Ven-itas to collaspe,

"It's over." I say as I look at an unconscious Ven. Then I see the two pieces of the X-Blade starting to glow. Oh no… "VEN!" Then the X-Blade exploded into light. I summoned my helmet to stop me from being blinded. I felt myself starting to fade away,

"AQUA! VEN!" I heard Mickey yell (since the explosion wasn't that loud), but I didn't say anything back. I was too focused on grabbing Ven. With all my energy, I grabbed Ven's hand before I blacked out.

(Mickey's POV)

"AQUA! VEN!" I yelled as I regained consciousness. I didn't get a reply. Then a huge shockwave blasted me into a rock, before getting blinded by light. I open my eyes and see a crater, "No." I whisper as I jump down and ran towards the smoking crater, only to see two pauldrons and a keychain in the middle, "No!"

I couldn't believe I let it happen. I didn't want to believe it. But I knew in my heart and soul that it was true.

Aqua and Ventus are dead.

How will I explain this to Master Yen Sid and Terra, assuming he didn't have a similar fate…

I pulled out the Star Shard, looking at my reflection, "I don't deserve to be a Keyblade Master. Take me to the Mysterious Tower. I think we're done here. Too many bad memories." Then I got engulfed in light and before I knew it, I was in front of Master's door, "Let's get this over with." I mutter as I summon the Star Seeker, ready to turn my position as his apprentice to someone who truly deserves it.

(Aqua's POV)

I open my eyes. All I could see was darkness. I look to my left and see Ven holding my hand, out of his armour and his pauldron missing. I look on both of my shoulders and see my ones gone as well. I felt like I was floating like the time I was unconscious because Vanitas whacked my forehead with his Keyblade. But I think this was for eternity.

We were dead.

I look to my right and didn't see Terra. I started crying. Not because he wasn't there with us but because he would be devastated and probably blame himself for our deaths.

But the only one who should be blamed was me.

I couldn't keep us together. I couldn't save Ven. I couldn't save Terra from the darkness. I caused the X-Blade to explode. Mickey… no! Oh god! I think I even killed a king.

I don't deserve to be a Keyblade Master, or even hold one.

(Unknown Time Later)

I don't know how long I've been here. Days? Weeks? Months? Years? I lost count after an hour. All I could do was float with Ven in the darkness. Who knew being dead will drive you crazy after a while. I started seeing things. I saw Mickey fighting a dark figure with another person on it's back once. Then I saw someone who looked like Terra who had white hair and a lab coat walking with Isa, who was grown up, while talking to a man with a beard. The last image I saw was the girl I save from Unversed in Radiant Garden all grown up talking to a boy in a red jumpsuit and a similar hair style to a certain emo boy who got us into this mess. Then I felt a pull. I got turned over and saw something in the distance.

Light.

Light!

Oh my god, it's been so long since I've seen even a small shred of light. Then I felt myself fall, as the light got brighter and brighter. I saw Ven and he was smiling. I cried happy tears as we fell into the light. Then as I got blinded, all I could hear was a familiar voice,

"Found you!"

Save Game… Quit!

Well, that's the first chapter of ReBirth By Sleep. Like it? Hate it? Review it! I need feedback!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
